The Way They Feel
by crazejen
Summary: "I cannot believe you're even asking me that! After all you have done." She whispered the last part. "…..I am not sure what you mean." He said slowly as if approaching a predator."Oh? You don't know? Well then all those tears I shed were worthless". In-complete.


**A/N: **I know! You all will HURT ME! But please spare me for now! and read this 12K story I wrote especially for my fans, it took long hours, and I am very grateful I wrote it! It's one of my best works I think, though this is only the first chapter! Expect more.. but not to soon. Also please read my update on my profile to know what's going on! Check there and at my **nami15 . deviantart . com** profile just remove the spaces. Thank you so much for your support! Some of you may come away hating me for this story, but please keep an open mind and please believe me when I say that if the events that take place in this story don't happen it wouldn't help with the growth of the characters. I want to try and pull the characters from their stiff jointed attitudes from the Anime and make them seem more real, with real problems like real people! Things that could happen! I know that's strange but I want you all to try and feel the emotion Serenity feels in this chapter and what she is going through. Thank you so much for reading my crappy stories, and I hope that someday I can be a real writer! With your inspiring comments pushing me forward I can only hope to see at least one book of mine published and on a shelf at your nearest bookstore! Sorry if I missed a few things, I did the spellcheck quickly!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did I wouldn't be writing this XP lol

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Serenity stared up at the sky contemplating, _'What I am doing is wrong.. right? Then.. why don't I feel any guilt? I thought I loved him.. but I don't.. I love someone else.'_ Serenity put her head in her hands and let tears slip out, "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A few months earlier…

Serenity smiled up at her boyfriend, "Tristan, can we eat there?" she pointed at a small restaurant that she had been wanting to try out for a while but hadn't gotten any chance to now seemed as good as ever. "Okay Seren, let's go." Tristan smiled and tugged her hand as they crossed the street and went inside the small place. Serenity giggled a little, she was excited.

"A table for two please." Tristan said smiling at the waitress, "Of course." She said and led them towards a booth near a window. "This is alright yes?" she asked motioning with her hand towards the booth. Tristan looked at Serenity, "Yeah." She said smiling, "Thanks."

"Sure, a waiter will be with you in a minute." The waitress smiled and walked away.

"Ah, this is nice Seren, good pick." Tristan said sitting down across from her. Serenity took off her jacket and placed it next to her, "Thanks, I have been eying this place for a while but haven't gotten a chance to eat here. So it can be special for us." She smiled warmly at Tristan.

"Yeah.." he reached across the table and took her hand gently. Serenity felt a blush creep up onto her face. A snort of disgust interrupted their tender moment; Serenity looked around to see who it had been.

Sitting a booth away was Seto Kaiba, he could see everything perfectly. Serenity blinked and blushed again, _'That jerk!'_ she thought and turned her head away. Tristan had ignored it and continued to hold Serenity's hand. "Let's see what they have eh?" he said picking up the menu with his other hand.

Serenity released Tristan's hand so they could look through the menu's, "Okay." She said and opened her small plastic menu, "Wow.." she said staring at one of the pictures, the food looked amazing. Serenity studied the menu, but she her eyes slid in the direction of Seto Kaiba. _'That guy is probably mocking us in his head.'_ She thought bitterly, _'Why does he have to be here anyway? Aren't there other fancier restaurants to eat at?'_ She shifted her eyes back to her menu, Seto was still watching them over his hands that were laced together, his elbows rested on the table. _'Whatever.'_ She thought, then looked up at Tristan, he was still looking in the menu, Serenity smiled, she was happy with Tristan, he was a nice guy. Always polite to her and kind, that's what she liked, nice guys who wouldn't make fun of something you did or mock you for what you liked. Also Tristan was patient, she loved it.

Serenity smiled and blushed, _'That's right.. I think I love you Tristan.'_ She giggled lightly, Tristan looked up, "Hm? What's funny?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

She smiled, "Don't worry Tristan, have you decided on anything?" she asked changing the subject. "Huh, not yet.. but I am eyeing the Steak they have. Sounds great.. listen; A steak cooked as Rare, Medium Rare or well done. Cooked in A1 sauce with a zesty seasoning and fries on the side," Tristan looked up, "sounds good right?"

Serenity nodded, "Yeah it does." She looked back down at her menu, "I think I will have the crab cakes." She said. "Whatever you want honey." Tristan said.

Finally the waiter showed up and he apologized for being a little late, he took their orders and then left.

"Actually, it didn't seem to take him long at all." Serenity commented now that he was gone. Tristan nodded, "I know, he seemed to come pretty fast compared to some other places." He shrugged, "Oh well."

Tristan started to chatter about how he had won a duel again some famous guy, Serenity wasn't really interested but she nodded where it was needed and asked some questions, she kept glancing over at Seto. _'Why…Why… Why am I looking at you?'_ she thought and chewed her pinkie nail. Tristan was blabbing on so much he didn't notice she wasn't really paying attention.

Seto stared back at her with his azure eyes, her hazel eyes glared back at him. He smirked slightly, a waiter came to his table and dropped off check, he was done eating. Serenity smirked, _'Good! I won't have to look at him anymore.'_ She turned her attention back to Tristan and listened for real this time.

Even after their food was delivered Seto didn't leave, Serenity was curious as to why. "How is it?" Tristan asked glancing up from his steak. Serenity smiled, "their really good, I forgot how much I loved crab cakes." She munched happily and Tristan smiled before turning his attention back on his steak.

Serenity swallowed hard and glanced at Kaiba again, _'arg! He is infuriating.'_ Serenity looked at Tristan, "hey I will be back, going to the ladies room." She stood and Tristan nodded.

Serenity went into the ladies room, not noticing that someone had followed her. When she came out she stopped abruptly, Seto Kaiba leaned against the wall a little farther down near the exit. Serenity gulped and gritted her teeth, why did the hallway have to be so small?!

Slowly she walked down the hall and tried not to pay attention to Kaiba, but he spoke and she froze; "Hey, I have a question." He said crossing his arms. Serenity looked at him, "Yeah?" she asked her voice calm for now. "What is a girl like you doing on a date with that guy?" he asked nodding his head in the direction of the table.

"I like him for you information." Serenity said icily

"Hm.. is that right?" Seto said smirking, "Come one, you don't honestly expect me to believe that? Maybe you think you like him."

"I do like him! And it's not a think. I know! And since when did you start giving a darn about other peoples lives?" she hissed and started to walk away, she heard him push off the wall and follow her. "I don't, it just sparked my curiosity when I saw it. Normally no one would go out with someone like him." He was to close to her and she felt it.

"Well this isn't normal." Serenity said meaning to be harsh. Seto snorted, "that's for darn sure." He said chuckling lightly. Serenity turned and glared, "what's the matter with you huh? Can't you leave me alone?" she growled.

Seto raised his eyebrows seeming a tad shocked, but it quickly disappeared and he smirked, "How do you know he isn't just using you?" he asked.

"How dare you." She said now more furious with him than ever before, "Tristan isn't that kind of person! He would never use me!" Seto smirked, "how can you be sure? Do you know his true intentions? Does he tell you?" he took a step closer. Serenity didn't back down, "You…. You're just jealous no one wants to date a high class snob! Stay away from me and my boyfriend Kaiba!" she turned on one heel and stormed away. She heard Seto chuckle darkly behind her.

Serenity shivered and sat down, "sorry I took so long." Tristan stared at her, "did he do anything to you?" he asked with a hint of anger. Serenity looked shocked, "No.. no he didn't." she said smiling and placed a hand on his, "it's okay." Tristan's dark look faded and he muttered; "good.."

'_How dare Kaiba think Tristan would use me!! Tristan would never.'_ Serenity smiled, _'That's right… Tristan is a kind hearted person. No way would he ever do such a thing.' _

Once they had finished Tristan paid the bill and they both left, Seto was no longer there. Serenity sighed, it was already getting dark outside. "I better get you home." Tristan said smiling, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Serenity smiled and wrapped her small arm around his waist, "yeah." She whispered. There was something tugging at the back of her mind. What Seto had said was bothering her a bit, would Tristan really use her? Serenity glanced up at her boyfriend, he was staring straight ahead. _'No, he wouldn't… Seto made me doubt you Tristan.'_ She sighed _'I'm sorry.'_

"Bye Serenity." Tristan said waving as he walked down the steps away from her apartment, "Bye." She waved back and closed the door, "Ah.." she leaned against it and smiled, "Okay time to go to bed." She walked down the small hall humming as she went into her bedroom. She changed and went back into the kitchen to get water, the flashing of the red light from her answering machine made her stop.

"Hm?" she pressed a button and the message played. "Miss Wheeler, please expect a package later tomorrow. We will need you're signature." Then the message ended. Serenity guessed it was the mail man. She got her water and headed to bed unconcerned about the message.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Serenity was sitting in her living room when the door bell rang, "oh, that must be the special delivery." She hopped up and muted the television, then walked to the front door and opened it, "Hello you're Miss Wheeler?" the man asked.

"Yep that's me!" Serenity said cheerfully, "sign here please." He said pointing. Serenity nodded and signed, "Here ya go." He handed her an envelope, "Have a nice day." He said.

"You too." She didn't look up from the envelope when she closed the door and walked back to the couch, "who in the world." She muttered and opened it carefully, inside was a smaller envelope that was dark blue. She pulled it out and fingered it, "woah, that's a pretty color." She commented and opened it.

Inside was a small white letter, Serenity pulled it out and read;

'_**Serenity Wheeler,**_

_**We would like to invite you to a celebration this coming Saturday at the Sea side restaurant. It starts at 8:00pm, we would love to see you there in fact we look forward to it. This invitation is only valid for you, please don't attempt to bring any guests along. Thank you very much.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Charles Denvor'**_

Serenity stared at the paper and then flipped it over, there wasn't anything on the back. "How strange," She muttered and put it down, "oh well, it's a good excuse to dress up." She unmated the TV and continued to write up bills while watching the news channel.

Saturday finally arrived, Serenity had explained to Tristan she would be busy and they would have to find a different date, he had agreed. Serenity smiled and left the house and got into her car. The sea side restaurant was a fancy place built entirely out of glass (save for the metal beams that held it together) It had five levels and a dock that extended out over the ocean. She had always wanted to go there, but had never had enough money for it. She had decided she wouldn't eat, she would just mingle.

She stopped in a parking space near the door of the restaurant; it was just as breath taking as it had ever been. Serenity smiled and got out, butterflies started up in her stomach. She was nervous and excited all at once.

When she entered the waiter stopped her, "do you have an invitation?" he asked. Serenity paled she had left it at her apartment, _'STUPID!'_ she thought to herself. "Uh.. I left it at my apartment." She said looking down. The waiter sighed and was about to tell her to leave when someone took her arm. "She's here with me sir." The voice was different, kind and sort of fatherly.

Serenity looked up at the man; he had a clean shaven face with long dull brown hair that was tied back loosely with a leather tie. His eyes were gray and he smiled down at her, then led her into the party. "Um, Thank you." She said.

"Not a problem at all Miss Wheeler." He said turning to her once they were far enough away from the doors, the place was packed and people were everywhere talking and laughing. All of them dressed up in the finest apparel. Serenity was grateful to Mai now for buying her that fancy body fitting dress for her birthday. It was a dark blue with white flecks that caught the light and made it look like a night sky.

"You must be.." Serenity started to say but he interrupted. "Charles Denvor." He shook her hand gently. "Yes, I am the one who sent you the invitation. You're quite popular you know, at least among us rich folk." He grinned.

"Uh, thanks.." Serenity was boggled, what had she done to deserve such praise and admiration? She thought it best not to say anything about her not knowing what he meant. Instead she kept silent and smiled at people who waved.

"Ah, I shall leave you here at the refreshment table for a moment, I have to talk to someone." He smiled and left her there. Serenity sighed and looked at the table, "What did I do?" she whispered and looked around the room. Then she spotted him, it wasn't to hard to tell who he was. He wore a black business suit with no tie and a button undone at the top on his white shirt.

His eyes focused on the person in front of him as if he were trying to intimidate them instead of converse to them. Serenity stared shocked, _'What's he doing here?! CRAP! He saw me!'_ Serenity started off with a small trot and then slowed to a fast walk when people started to stare, she was trying to avoid him.

'_Crud, crud, crud! I wonder if he is following me.'_ She glanced back and saw him walking in her direction slowly like a cat that is stalking it's prey. Serenity quickened her pace, _'Why am I running?'_ she asked herself, _'Why not face him like a man?'_ Serenity sighed and stopped it was stupid to run, he would just chase her. Then she saw Charles, _'Ah!'_ she walked towards him and took shook his arm. "Charles.. hide me!" she said.

Charles looked down at her confused, "what for? Is someone harassing you?" he asked looking up. "No, well kinda, but please hide me." Charles sighed, "Okay." He pushed her behind him and continued to talk to the woman who had eyed her with a strange look.

Serenity sighed, _'I'm really stupid, I'm acting like a kid! But I don't want to talk to him.'_

"Ah, Kaiba!" Charles greeted Seto with a grin. "Hello Charles." He said not seeming to be interested. "Are you looking for someone?" Charles asked. Serenity stiffened.

There was a long pause before he finally said; "Yes."

Charles smiled, "Who is it? I may have seen her.." Seto looked at Charles and narrowed his eyes, "What makes you think it's a girl?" he asked, Charles shrugged, "guessed?" he said waving a hand dismissing the topic. "Tell me what does she look like?"

Seto described Serenity, she gasped softly _'He… knows all that?! I thought he didn't really care.'_

Charles stared at Seto, "oh…." He glanced back at Serenity. "I haven't seen her sorry." He said shrugging. Seto nodded and then left. Serenity sighed, "Thanks." She said smiling up at Charles.

"Don't expect me to do it again, if he finds out I lied I will in trouble." Charles said sighing. "Okay." Serenity walked away grateful to Charles.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

The party was in full swing by 10:00pm and everywhere you looked people were dancing to the music that played above their heads. Serenity sipped her punch while she watched everyone dance, it was interesting to watch the couples dance. Someone stepped up next to her but she didn't pay any attention.

"Want to dance?" a beautiful voice asked, Serenity looked at the person and her eyes widened, Seto stood there holding his hand out to her. Serenity gulped everything in her head told her no. "Sure." She said and placed her hand in his, she was going against her better judgment.

Seto walked her gracefully out onto the dance floor, where he spun her and the dance begun, it was neither a fast nor slow song. Some people would say it was just right. Serenity had one hand on Seto's shoulder and the other in his hand. Where at his other hand that wasn't occupied with hers was resting on her waist.

"Why did you run?" he asked suddenly. Serenity blinked _'Two can play at this game.'_ "Why did you follow me?" she shot back. Seto smirked "I am asking the questions." He said and spun her before pulling her back into his arms. "Are you now? And what gives you that right?" Serenity said dodging his first question again. Seto chuckled, then he went silent, Serenity didn't say anything either.

They danced three songs without speaking, on the fourth song he sighed, "I need your help." He finally whispered. Serenity blinked in shock, "What?" she wasn't sure she heard him correctly. He sighed agitated; it was obviously taking a huge chunk from his pride to say this so Serenity listened carefully this time. "I need your help." He said again.

"With… what?" she asked cautious now. "There has been a miss understanding between the paparazzi and me." He paused and watched her face; it didn't change from the cautious look. "They seem to think I have a girlfriend." He glanced up to make sure no one was listening. "Go on." Serenity encouraged, she was a little curious now.

"As you have probably guessed I don't have a girlfriend…."

Serenity snorted, Seto glared and continued, "and I need one…" he paused and glanced at Serenity, she seemed to be thinking, "You want me to find you one?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

"Not exactly, I want you to…" before he could they both heard someone say; "Aw! Look at Mr. Kaiba and his new girlfriend!" someone else agreed.

Serenity looked up at Seto, she had stopped dancing and stared, "You want me to be… you're girlfriend?" she asked a little shocked. Seto shrugged, "Yes, something like that." He said. Serenity yanked her hands away from him. "No." she said and started to walk away, Seto followed her. "It would only be a face, you wouldn't have to worry about us really being together just for the stupid news." He muttered the last part. "No!" She said with more anger this time. "Why not?" he asked, Serenity turned around and glared, "I have a boyfriend thank you!" she snapped. Seto sighed, "I know, and you don't have to break up with him. It's just a business deal okay?" he said. Serenity chuckled humorlessly, "A business deal? No thanks I will take a real relationship other a business one."

Seto glared, "You don't have to take it seriously!!" he almost shouted. Then he tugged her outside because they were getting stares. Once they were outside she yanked her arm away from him, she fumed slightly and then took a deep breath. "Let me think about it okay?" she said looking up at him. Seto sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "You have two days." Then he went back inside leaving Serenity to her thoughts.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Serenity sat on her bed that night hugging a fluffy pillow, _'oy, what was I thinking? I said I would think about it... I don't know why I said what I said, but when Seto asked, I couldn't turn him down, he seemed vulnerable, and I haven't ever seen him like that.'_ Serenity sighed and pushed her face into the white pillow, "Should I agree?" she mumbled, "it's just a business deal. Nothing big… Man, Tristan will flip."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next Saturday Serenity met with Tristan, he smiled as he jogged up to her, "Hey!" he waved and stopped in front of her, "Ready?" he asked, he turned to lead the way but Serenity grabbed his arm, "Um.." she whispered. Tristan glanced at her, and then turned, "What's up?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Tristan, I have to tell you something." Serenity looked up at him and he looked worried, "I… I am going to be working for Kaiba." She watched him for his reaction. Tristan stared at her blankly, "Geez! Don't scare me like that!" he said pushing his hair back only to have it go back into place. Serenity blinked, "You.. Aren't mad?" she asked arching a brow.

"I am a confused as to why you are, but no not mad. Kaiba may be a jerk but I doubt he would do anything to hurt a girl." Tristan smiled and shrugged, Serenity felt tears well up in her eyes and she placed her head on his chest and gripped his shirt. "Hey! Are you alright?" he asked placing his hand on her back. She nodded.

'_I'm sorry Tristan, I couldn't tell you the whole truth… Forgive me. Please.'_ She thought as the guilt welled up inside her. "Hey…" Tristan pulled her back and wiped her tears, "it's okay, let's go eat huh?" he smiled. Serenity nodded, _'I don't deserve you Tristan, you are so kind to me…And I can't even tell you the truth.'_

Serenity let him led her to a restaurant, she faked being cheerful for him, but inside she felt all her guilt tangle into a not and she could barely force smiles and laughs, it was starting to become painful, and it was only the first day.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Serenity took a deep breath then dialed in the numbers she read on the phone book, she held it to her ear and waited. Briiinnnggg. _'Once..'_ Briiiingggg. _'Twice...' _Brriiinnnngg. Click. "Hello, Kaiba Corporations." a woman's voice answered. "Um, yes I would like to speak to Mr. Kaiba." She twirled the cord in her fingers nervously.

"Oh, may I ask who is calling?" she said

"Serenity Wheeler."

"Yes, one moment please." The lady put her on hold.

Serenity sighed,_'Serenity, you're nuts! You have to say no, as soon as he picks up the phone say no!'_

Click.

"Yes Ms. Wheeler?" Kaiba's cold emotionless voice rang into her ear and she shivered.

"I have decided…" she said slowly, when there was no response she went on, "I will help you. But remember, it's just business." Her tone warning him not to push it

There was no answer and for a moment she thought he hung up on her until he said; "Good, thank you Miss Wheeler."

Serenity sighed, "Sure, what do I have to do anyway?" she asked. "Well, I will give you a call when I need you and tell you where to meet me, Etc. Got it?"

"Yes sir, I do." She muttered. "And Wheeler, this may require a lot from you so be prepared." He said and before she could ask what he meant he hung up. "UH! How rude!" she slammed the phone, "What the heck did he mean?!" she flopped back onto her bed, "I… am a bad girlfriend." she covered her eyes with her left arm and let tears pour from her hazel eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A few days later Serenity's phone rang and she picked it up, only to hear Kaiba's voice. "I need you today, there is a press conference and they want to meet you. You ready for this?" he asked. Serenity groaned, "Wonderful, I am as ready as I will ever be Kaiba." She said running a hand down her face.

"Good, if they start to dog you we can go.." he explained where to meet him and what time, Serenity sat up and stared at the clock, "That's in twenty minutes!" she almost shrieked. "Better hurry." Seto hung up the phone.

"WHAT?!" Serenity screamed and slammed the phone down before going to her room, "What if I didn't show?! Huh? Then what would he do!" She stopped and glanced around, "He would probably be called a liar." She said and then cursing herself and Kaiba she got prepared as best she could and left her apartment. "Stupid jerk." She muttered as she got in her car and drove off as fast as she could go towards her destination.

Upon arrival there was paparazzi everywhere and she couldn't park. "Ah geez! Get out of the way." She grumbled and honked her horn, a group of paparazzi moved and she parked. Slowly she got out of the car, they ignored her and were paying attention to something else.

Serenity pushed her way past them all and went to the door, "Sorry Ma'am no one is allowed in unless they have permission." A guard at the door said. "Um actually, I am here for Seto Kaiba, he invited me." She said.

The guard smirked, "You and ten thousand other girls, move along." He waved her off. Serenity stamped her foot, "Darn. Maybe there is a back entrance." She mumbled before pushing past everyone again and reached the side of the building, "HA! An open window." Serenity climbed through the window and gaped, "Oh no!" she groaned. She was high up off the ground and if she dropped she would hurt herself.

"Crap!" she growled, Serenity was dangling from the window sill and she blew a piece of hair from her face, _'Just great Serenity! Now what?'_ Suddenly she saw a man walking down the hall, she smiled and once he was in shot she dropped and landed on him.

"OOF!" the man fell hard to the ground.

"I am so sorry! Please forgive me." Serenity said before standing up stiffly, "ow." She muttered and ran down the hall. She turned a corner and dashed past a guard who didn't seem to care at first then he chased her. "Hey stop!" he shouted.

'_Crap!'_ Serenity glanced back and then ran around another corner, _'Doors!'_ she threw them open and slammed them shut, she was still facing the doors and holding the handles when she heard a cough from behind her. Serenity turned slowly, it was a room full of paparazzi. They were all to shocked to do anything. She spotted Seto up in front, she breathed a sigh of relief and walked past the stunned paparazzi. The doors flew open, "You!" the guard shouted, "Sorry Mr. Kaiba I will get rid of her." He started to head for her but Seto jumped up and walked down towards Serenity. He looked furious. And for a moment Serenity thought it was because of her.

But he stormed past her and walked up to the guard, "You fool! This is my Girlfriend, how dare you. Get out of my sight." His voice was even but you could hear the anger in his tone. The man was speechless but he nodded and left.

Seto turned to her and walked past her, "Come on." He said without looking back. Serenity walked up to the seats and microphones and sat next to Seto.

"What's you're name?" one shouted out.

"I am Serenity." The cameras started to flash furiously and people shouted out questions. "Stop! One at a time!" Someone shouted over them.

Seto pointed to one of the men, "Mr. Kaiba when did you start dating Serenity?" he asked pen in hand. Seto shrugged, "We just started a few days ago." He said, it was almost the truth. "Ah still a tender relationship then huh?" someone else said. "Yes it is." He responded so naturally.

Serenity was impressed that he was able to speak to them all without losing his temper, She on the other hand stuttered sometimes or hesitated, the people seemed to think it cute and complimented her on her hair and clothes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

When the press conference had ended Serenity was tired and her throat hurt from talking, "ouch." She mumbled as she touched her throat. "You alright?" Charles asked, Serenity looked up not at all shocked to see him. "Yeah, just got a little sore throat," Serenity croaked slightly. "Arg.." she muttered. Charles smiled, "Well Seto can take you out for a nice cup of warm cocoa or something yes?"

She shrugged, "I guess.." Charles nodded and pulled her towards Seto who was standing with a man talking about something, _'Probably business'_ she thought. "Ah Seto!" Charles called, he turned a little to look at them. "Yes?" he asked.

"Serenity is in need of a warm drink why not take her out hm?" he said. Seto sighed, "Excuse me." He said to the man who nodded and left. "Why does she need something warm to drink?" he asked. "Her throat hurts." Charles answered. Seto looked at Serenity, "This is true right?" he said. Serenity glared, "Yes." This time she croaked a little, she saw a small ounce of sympathy cross Seto's features. "Alright, come on." He lead her away from Charles who gave her a thumbs up.

"Hop in." he waved a hand at the open door to the limo where the driver stood waiting for them. Serenity got in and went to the seat across from the one he sat in. She didn't like the idea of sitting next to him.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked calming as he shifted so he could look at her. "Something warm, perhaps some tea?" she whispered. Seto nodded, "Alright." He told the driver some very expensive place that was sure she could never afford. They sat in silence for a while, then Serenity looked at Seto and asked; "Why didn't you just tell them it was a misunderstanding?" she cocked her head while speaking, her voice was still hoarse.

Seto looked at her, "It's not that easy."

"How come?" she prodded.

"You can't tell the paparazzi their wrong, they won't believe you." He explained sounding a little annoyed.

"Really? What if you threatened them?"

"Then you would be on the front page the next day. Don't be senseless they have cameras they can take pictures, twist your words and everyone would believe them no matter what it was, even if someone knew them." Seto said in a monotone manner, obviously he had explained this before.

"Oh." Serenity said and settled back into her seat not fully content with his answer. She stared out the window watching things fly by and she wondered how fast they were going.

"How are you and.. that guy?" Seto asked looking out the window as well.

Serenity glanced at him, "Why do you ask?"

"Normally a boss asks about such things, right?" he said shrugging. He still wasn't looking at her.

"Well, Tristan and I are fine, we are on even ground." She lied. _'He's thinks he is on even ground..'_ she thought sadly.

"That's good."

"Yes it is."

They both went silent again, finally they pulled up at the café where Seto got out and Serenity followed. Once inside she ordered a warm cup of Zen tea, and Seto ordered a cold marble brewed coffee. Then they sat with cups in hand, Serenity sipped her lightly and smiled, "Ah, I feel better already." She said closing her eyes and taking in the scent.

Seto didn't say anything he just watched her and sipped his coffee. Serenity glanced up, "How is it?" she asked.

"It's good."

"Really? May I try some?"

"Uh.. no."

"Fine." Serenity looked back down at her tea and sipped it, she smiled. Seto was fun to pick on. "What about you?" she heard him ask. "My tea?" she said glancing up.

"Yeah, how is it?"

"It's delightful."

"Is that so? I have never been much of a tea person…"

"Want to try some?" she asked holding out the cup. Seto eyed her.

"I better not." He muttered.

"If you insist." She said shrugging before sipping the tea again, "But it's really good." Seto stared at her for a long moment before he sighed, "fine." He muttered. Serenity shoved it toward him gently and he picked it up, there wasn't any lid on it so he sipped from the side she hadn't touched.

"Good right?" Serenity said grinning. Seto looked up at her, "Strangely enough, yes." He pushed it back. "Ha, knew you would like it." She said and wrapped her small hands around the cup again. "So now I get a taste of yours right?" she reached over to take a sip but he tugged away, "No.. I never said that."

Serenity giggled, "C'mon!" she reached over again and tried to get it, "Your gunna spill it." Seto complained as he kept it away from her. "Doesn't bother me any." Serenity said shrugging.

"Stop." Seto said firmly. Serenity chuckled and leaned back, "Fine." She shrugged. Serenity faked a small pout and sighed. Seto grumbled and placed the cup in front of her, "Hurry." He muttered. Serenity took a sip and blinked, "That's kinda bitter." She said and shoved it back, "I will stick with my tea."

Seto grunted and rolled his eyes before wiping the side of the cup she had sipped from.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Serenity was sitting on her couch, her gut twisted from betrayal, "How could I.." she whispered and clutched a pillow. "Why did I enjoy my time with Seto? After what he did before." Tears poured from her eyes and she sobbed into the soft pillow. She didn't know what she was doing anymore. _'I have to hold on though.. Seto needs my help. But… to hurt Tristan.'_ Serenity could think about it without her stomach hurting and her head pounding.

'_I should sleep.'_ Serenity slipped into a dark dream, memories from the past.

_**Serenity sat on a park bench staring down at her hands, she had been there for a while now and she had forgotten why she was even there, when someone's hand landed on her shoulder she remembered. Serenity looked up swiftly, there stood the person she admired and had a crush on. "Sorry for the wait." The cinnamon haired teen said shrugging. **_

"_**That's okay." Serenity moved aside to give him room to sit, "I wasn't here long." She lied and smiled. The boy sat and glanced at her, "are you okay?" he asked. Serenity nodded, "I…I am fine." She whispered the last part. "Is your brother giving you heck?" **_

"_**No.." Serenity said shaking her head, "he doesn't know." **_

_**The boy raised his eyebrows, "really?" then smirked, "let's go…" Serenity stood and followed the boy. Suddenly darkness crept in around them and Serenity was alone, "Where.. where are you?!" she screamed. **_

Serenity jolted awake as her alarm clock went off, beeping like a mad man on the highway. She smeared a hand down her face wiping the cold sweat off. _'Just a nightmare. Mostly memory though.'_ Serenity stood and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Once done with her morning rituals she headed out to her job, she worked in a bookstore, she adored it there the smell of fresh books always made her happy. Serenity was comfortable with her surroundings, but something was eating at her. She knew what it was, but was not willing to confront it, to afraid of what she felt.

"Serenity!" an older woman said a little louder this time, "Are you alright?" she asked when she saw Serenity's head snap up.

"Oh yeah." She smiled. "I'm fine." But those words were a lie, her situation was worse than ever, she felt like she was two timing her boyfriend. Well, technically she wasn't, because her and Kaiba were only faking it… right? Serenity felt pain in her stomach again. She shoved it away and continued to work.

O**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Tristan walked down the sidewalk to Serenity's work, he was smiling and holding a bouquet of flowers, he stopped in front of a shop with TV's flashing news and other things. But the thing that caught his eye was the picture of Serenity. He froze and stared at the screen, he listened to the man.

"_It's finally been revealed! Seto Kaiba has a girlfriend! Her name is Serenity, that is all they were willing to say. The press conference was an interesting thing seeing as Seto's new girlfriend flew into the room and didn't seem to notice that it was the press conference room. Really an amusing sight that made thousands of people rejoice that it was a normal girl and not a stiff person. After all Seto is stiff enough." _

Tristan stopped listening after that, he felt as if he had slammed into a brick wall. He stumbled away from the tv and leaned against the wall,_'Serenity…She.. she… lied..'_ Tristan ran a hand down her face, "I have to ask her." He said aloud, he pulled out his cellphone and speed dialed her number.

It rang once.

Twice.

Three times.

Tristan heard a click, "Hello?" Serenity said.

"Serenity.." Tristan said as naturally as possible.

"Tristan!" she sounded happy and nervous, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if we could meet after you work today.." he paused and listened, then she said, "Sure." Tristan let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. "Thanks, See ya later." He said and then hung up the phone before she could respond. _'I need to know the truth'_ Then he walked away from the store still shocked and angry.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

When Serenity got off of work, she waved to one of the ladies and walked down the sidewalk, they never had to tell each other where they wanted to meet because they had a favorite shop down the street from their works, it was an equal distance for both of them. Serenity sighed, she wasn't sure what he wanted, but she hoped he hadn't found out the news.

Once she stepped into the café she saw Tristan he sat with a cup of coffee, he seemed to be spaced out. Serenity smiled and sat down across from him, "Hey." She said, he looked up, "Ah, you're here." He didn't sound happy. Serenity stiffened, "What's wrong?" she asked reaching over to take his hand but he moved his out of reach. She stared at him with a pained expression. "Why didn't you tell me?" he said suddenly. "What do you mean?" Serenity asked a little taken-aback by the question. Tristan glared up at her, and then sat up straight, "Why didn't you tell me you were dating Seto?" he asked calmer this time. Serenity's eyes widened, "Uh.. I'm not." She said and laughed lightly, "Silly, you can't really believe what you see." She shrugged. Tristan seemed to relax a little.

"Just please, don't do something stupid." He smiled, and then stood and left her there. Serenity glanced up at him as he walked by and felt her shoulder slouch. _'It was the truth Seren, you aren't dating Kaiba, it's just a face…'_ Serenity stood and walked from the café, she wandered the streets of Tokyo for a while and glanced up ever now and then when she thought she heard someone calling her name. "I am a terrible person." She muttered.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

BURNTT

BURNT

BURNT

The sound of the alarm always ticked Serenity off, she glared at the numbers and growled, "Six already?! Dang." She muttered and got out of bed before rushing off to get ready, she had an interview with the press today. Seto told her to be there early this time so she didn't get lost on her own. She finally made it to her car and drove off, she look the turns far to fast and almost flipped her car at one point. "Dang!" she snarled and sped up. She came in view of the building where they were holding the press conference, "ACK!" she fell from the car when she opened the door.

Serenity quickly, regained her composure and walked as gracefully as she could up to the building. Opening the door she was greeted by the flashing of the cameras from the paparazzi, she pushed her way through until she found Seto, then together they went to their seats up at the front of the room. It was a long and boring conference that Serenity hardly remembered, and by the time they got out her throat was sore from speaking. "Geez." Her voice was hoarse, "I didn't think they were that mad." She muttered and walked to her car. "Wait." Seto said walking down to her. Serenity turned to look at him, "yeah?" she croaked.

"Let one of my guys take your car home, I can give you a lift." He waved his hand to his car. Serenity's eyes widened when she saw it, a dark blue convertible, Celica. Serenity shook her head, "Sorry, but not this time. I gotta go." She hopped into her vehicle and drove off before they could make her stop.

'_Seto Kaiba wanted me to ride in his car?! What is going on?!' _ Serenity sighed as she look the turns slower this time. As she drove she spotted something, "Tristan?" she said, indeed it was Tristan and he had his arm around another girl. Serenity slammed on the breaks and jumped from the car not caring that her door almost broke off. "Tristan!" she said storming over.

Tristan turned to her and frowned, the girl looked a little confused. "What are you doing with this… this… bimbo?!" Serenity almost shrieked but she kept her voice under control.

"Sorry Seren, I just can't date someone who is two timing me!" he said, annoyance laced his voice and Serenity glared at him. "Who's two timing who?! I am not dating Seto Kaiba!" she hissed. "That's what you say! But it's all over the news Serenity!!! I know you are!" Tristan's voice raised in anger, and it made Serenity take a small step back.

"But that's just a face!"

"OH yeah?! Prove to me it's not!"

Serenity stared at him. "I…" she started.

"You know what don't even bother with excuses! I know the truth." Tristan turned away from her and pulled the blonde along. Serenity watched them go. "FINE!" she shouted and got in her car, slamming the almost broken door shut. "This is it.." she whispered.

** OoOoOoOoOoO **

**Thinking. **

Thinking to much can make you angry and that's what Serenity was doing, she was thinking and kept muttering to herself, "it's his fault!" she snarled and stood up pacing the room for the thirteth time that night. "It's his fault!" she picked up a pillow and threw it back onto the couch. The phone started to ring which interrupted her tantrum. She picked up the phone, "Hello?" she said, her voice sounded unfriendly.

"Uh, Serenity?" a familiar voice said sounding a bit confused.

It took Serenity a moment, then she realized who it was and her voice lightend, "Duke?" she asked. "Oh gosh! Its been so long! How are you?"

"I am really good, but hey I was wondering would you like to get together sometime. If your free that is."

"Oh yeah! I would love to, I am off this weekend." She said without even looking at her calendar.

"Cool! Where should we meet?"

"Um, how about a small café?"

"Only a café? Don't you want food?" he said, she could hear the smirk on his voice.

"Fine, you choose." She smiled herself.

"How about the StarDust?" Duke said.

Serenity's eyes widened, "that place is so expensive though!"

Duke chuckled, "Don't worry, I will take care of the bill." Serenity sighed, "Alright. See you then.. but wait at what time?"

"Uhh.. Lunch?"

"Sure thing!" Serenity agreed.

"See you then Serenity."

"Okay, bye Duke."

She hung up the phone and smiled, the whole time on the phone she had schemed up an idea, Duke was a nice guy and she didn't really mind him. Maybe for revenge she would ate Duke, she remembered what Seto said; "You can't tell the paparazzi no." Or something like that anyway. She waved it off and stood, Serenity pranced into the kitchen, got a bottle of water from the fridge and grinned, "You will Pay Seto." She smirked and walked back to the couch where she sat down and watched television.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Serenity waited outside of the restaurant for Duke on Saturday. It was only a few minutes past noon,she wasn't worried about him yet. Then his flashy red corvette drove up and she smiled, he looked almost exactly the same as she remembered him. Black hair, pulled into a ponytail, except not as messy. Bangs that were different ranges of long, and his eyes still sparkled that same emerald green.

"Serenity." He said smiling softly as he walked up to her and hugged her. Serenity hugged him back, "It's been such a long time Duke." She said pulling back and smiling. "You don't look much different, except maybe you fixed your hair better and grew taller and got that dice out of your ear." She smirked as he blushed slightly. "Was it really that ridiculous?" he asked glancing at her. She nodded, "sorry to say, but yes." Serenity laughed as he blushed a bit more, "come on." She said and took his hand before leading him into the StarDust.

Once seated they began to chatter, "I really have missed you." He said as he leaned back in his seat that was across from hers. "I missed you too." Serenity said as she played with her napkin. "Are you seeing anyone?" Duke asked lacing his fingers together in his lap. "I was…" Serenity said fading off at the end remembering the pain at the moment when Tristan had officially dumped her. "But not now, no." she smiled.

Duke nodded, "I saw you on television." He paused to see her reaction, he couldn't really tell but he thought he saw her wince. "Is it true your dating Seto?"

Serenity blew a strand of hair from her face and looked up at Duke, her long lashes brushed her cheeks as she blinked, "what do you think?" she asked leaning forward. Duke shrugged, "I don't know.. I don't think it's true personally…but.." he paused. "Ah well, it doesn't matter."

"Your right."

Duke looked up when he heard her solemn tone, "I am not dating him and I am glad I am not." She smiled and sat up straighter. Duke nodded, "It's just a face huh?" he said.

Serenity was about to answer but the waiter came and interrupted them, they gave their orders and the waiter left. "Yeah it is just a face."

"Good, then would you like to date me?" he said it so bluntly that it caught Serenity off guard, she stared at him blankly. "Date.." she paused, it couldn't be that it? "Sure,I would love to." Serenity grinned and Duke smiled, "Cool."

After their lunch and a walk around the park, they got dinner as well and then Duke drove her home. "Sleep well." He said before kissing her hand. Serenity smiled, "Goodnight Duke, see you later." She kissed him on the cheek before going in and closing the door. Serenity giggled, not because of the kiss, but because her plan was working perfectly, when then press saw them together they would have a field day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Serenity sat down on her couch and smiled, and the best part of all was that Duke had been ecstatic of the idea, he had wanted revenge on Seto for a while too, and this was a perfect opportunity for them both. Not to mention, she kind of liked Duke, he was a nice guy and made her smile. Serenity's smile faded as she remembered the pain in her heart when Tristan had broke it off. She had covered that pain with anger, but now it all came rushing back to her. Tears started to spill over and she pulled the pillow to her face, and sobbed into it, letting all the pain come back. Her chest hurt, it felt like someone just put a bag of bricks on her chest and now they were pressing into her making it impossible to breath.

Serenity cried herself to sleep that night, and dreamed of happier times with her brother, when he had been around. She remembered the terrible night, the one which had taken her brother from her and from his wife.

**I remember it like it was yesterday… it had been pouring down rain really badly and Joey was late….**

"_Where do you suppose he is?" Mai said she she impatiently paced back and forth. Serenity glanced up at her and shrugged, "He is probably stuck in traffic." Serenity frowned at her sister in law, "stop pacing. It's bad for the baby." She scolded._

_Mai looked at he and smiled, "yeah I know. I just can't help but be worried for him." Serenity placed her small hand on Mai's arm, "he'll be alright." Just as the words were spoken lightening flashed across the sky and thunder hammered overhead making Serenity start. That's when she felt it, her heart fluttered and she gasped. Without thinking she ran from the house, Mai called after her, but she didn't stop. Her feet carried her past several intersections, and then stopped at one. That's when she saw it, she gasped and her heart stopped for half a second, slowly she stumbled to the stretcher that had a body on it. She knew it instantly and fell to her knees, "Jo…joey.." she said in a strangled voice. "Joey." She whispered and took his hand, he was still breathing, but it was very shallow. "Seren.." he whispered and opened his eyes, tears poured down Serenity's face, "Yes, it's me.. don't speak." She said. _

_She heard a gasp behind her, and knew it was Mai. "Joey…" came Mai's voice. "Joey..." she walked over and bent down next to Serenity, "Listen to me Mai.." he said slowly, "Take care of that baby." He placed his hand on her stomach, "don't let any harm come to it." Mai nodded silently and grasped his free hand. "If it's a girl, name her Isis, that name… I always liked it." He smiled at Mai before looking at Serenity. "Seren, take care of Mai will ya?"_

"_I will Joey." _

_Joey smiled, "and take care of yourself, don't ever let anyone tell you what to do, got it?" his voice faded a bit and Serenity had to lean in to hear him. "I got it. Don't you worry."_

"_That's my girls… I love you both. Take care huh? And tell.. tell the group I will miss them." Joey whispered the last part. "Love you too." They both whispered. Only a few moments afterward did he fade. His hands went limp and Mai started to sob harder, she pushed her face into his chest. Serenity felt numb, she gripped his hand and let her tears fall silently. _

_The men came over and told Serenity and Mai that they were sorry, but neither of them heard the men. Slowly, they were pulled away from Joey's dead body, then they watched at they took him away. Mai buried her face into Serenity's shoulder, Serenity hugged her sister closer and tried not to cry. Mai needed her to be strong. _

**After that…Mai became like a ghost for a long time, I forced her to eat, and until this day she says if it hadn't been for me, Isis might not be alive. How much I wish I could have been like her, not feeling anything and forgetting life. I wanted to forget the pain at that time too, but I had made a promise and it kept me from turning into a shadow. **

Serenity woke up with salt crusted on her eyelashes and cheeks, _'That was a long time ago.'_ She thought before hugging the pillow closer to her and sighing, "I miss Joey." She looked at the photo on her nightstand, it was one of her and Joey. They had been on vacation, he had his arm around her shoulders and was grinning wildly. "Stop that Serenity." She scolded, "You need to be strong." Serenity got out of bed and went to the bathroom where she cleaned up and changed. Her feet dragged as she went to the kitchen and opened the fridge and got water.

She was thankful that today was a Sunday and she didn't have to work, she sipped the icy water and felt it slip through her body and hit her stomach. The phone rang, Serenity picked it up without checking the caller ID. "Hello?" she said gloomily.

"Serenity?"

Her eyes opened wider, "Kaiba?" she asked stiffly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, just fine." She ground out, she was trying not to cry again.

"Oh, well would you like to go out for lunch so we can discuss some things?"

Serenity wanted to refuse him, but she had already told him she would help him. "Fine" she sighed, "where?"

"A small café would be nice, how about the one we went to last time?"

"Fine. See you there." She hung up and grabbed her keys before stumbling from the house and into her car and drove off slowly. She didn't bother to turn on the radio like she normally did, instead she drove in silence, her mind wandering to Joey's death. _'They said they weren't sure what had happened, but they thought that maybe he was hit by a car, but they said the car that was dented was empty, which meant that the person who had been driving ran away.'_ Serenity sighed and parked outside of the café. She got out and wandered in, she order a chai tea and sat down at one of the tables.

Not to long afterwards Seto walked in and sat down across from her, "Hey." He said. But she didn't seem to hear him, "Hello?" he said again, then he noticed she was spaced out and shoved her shoulder. "Huh?" she looked up at him, and he saw the salt crystals on her eyelashes. "Are you alright?" he asked calmly.

"Uh.. yeah.." she sipped her tea.

"You don't look like it to me." He sipped his coffee.

"What do you care?" Serenity said icily.

Seto blinked his shock away and resumed his emotionless expression, "I don't, I was just curious." He shrugged. "Curiosity killed the cat." Serenity muttered.

"Do I look like a cat?" he asked arching a cinnamon brown eyebrow. Serenity looked away.

They sat in silence for a few more moments until Seto cleared his throat, "I wanted to discuss the next conference coming up…." He was cut off by the harsh look Serenity gave him. "That's all you think about huh? How to get the press off your back. You don't care what kind of pain this is giving me?"

Seto stared at her, but said nothing so she continued. "Thanks to you my boyfriend broke up with me." Serenity glared and then her expression turned sad, "I never should have agreed to help you." She muttered bitterly. Still Seto didn't speak, he only narrowed his eyes, Serenity fiddled with her foam cup and then looked back up at him, "You really don't care huh?"

"I don't, I am not particularly interested in your life." His voice was emotionless. Serenity grunted softly, "Makes sense, you don't care about anyones life but your own." She muttered. Seto glared, "I care about my brothers."

"Oh? Well congratulations for proving me wrong. Your supposed to care about your brothers life. But you.. you don't care about anyone else! If their life goes screwy because of you, you couldn't care less. You just sit back and watch the show to see where it will end, that's how cruel you are." Serenity took in a deep breath saying something like that wasn't easy in one breath.

Seto stared at her, he seemed a little stunned. But Serenity didn't wait for him to reply, she stood up and left the café. The jingle of the doorbell made Seto turn in his seat to watch her leave, her fiery hair blowing behind her. "That woman.." he muttered before tunring back around in his chair.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Shivering and cold Serenity stormed down the street back to her apartment, tears rolled down her cheeks as she recalled her encounter with Tristan and his new girlfriend. It still hurt deeply to think of him and what he had done, she hadn't been cheating on him, it was the truth. But he hadn't believed her, what could she have done to make him believe? Nothing. That was it, absolutely nothing could have changed his mind.

Serenity paused in front of her apartment complex, but didn't go up. Instead she continued on towards the park, she wanted to be there. Serenity sat down on one of the cold benches in the park, no one else was here because of the biting winds that whipped your face and made your nose red and runny. At that moment Serenity didn't care, she already felt numb. Her mind wandered to all her past memories, to all the good times Tristan and her shared together, to think that their life had been torn down in only a few days because of Kaiba. Relationships were really fragile, she realized that now, but that was a little late to realize. Serenity put her hand over her face as the tears streamed out stronger.

Her memories kept coming back to her, flooding in like a river breaking a dam, she bent her head and felt her body shake, not from the cold but from the sobs that she tried to hold in. Serenity choked out a sob and then started to sob harder, she didn't care who looked, who whispered, she was in to much pain to care. It felt like her mind was being torn into pieces. She crumpled and lied down on the bench, the cold soaked into her, and she closed her eyes to the world and without meaning to, she fell asleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_'Warmth… wait I was in the park last I checked and it was not warm.'_ Serenity forced her eyes open making the salt crack and fall. She looked around, she was sitting on a love seat with a fireplace in front of her. It was a huge den room, "Oh.." she said. "Good your awake." Serenity heard the voice and saw the face, she wasn't sure why her heart fell when she saw Duke, she forced a smile, "Hey, what happened?" Serenity asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Well…" Duke sat down in a chair not to far from her, "I was driving past the park and I saw you lying there, so I went over and poked you but you didn't respond, so I got scared and brought you back here." He smiled, a smile that would normally through girls for a loop, but not Serenity, she was used to seeing it. "Oh well, thanks." She said simply before pulling the blanket off her legs and putting it on the back of the love seat. She didn't stand… yet. Duke waved a hand, "Think nothing of it."

Serenity nodded and looked around fully now, "Wow that's a lot of books." She said glancing at the shelves, there were at least ten or twenty large shelves. "You must have a lot of books." She whispered. "Indeed I do, want to look?" Duke asked grinning. "Yeah." Serenity said and stood up, she walked over to one of the shelves and placed her fingers on the spine of a book. "American Wars, War World II, Pearl Harbor… You have a lot of American history books here." Serenity said glancing back at him.

Duke shrugged, "Well after reading your own history for three years you really want to learn about someone else's, not to mention it does help when your negotiating." He stood and walked over to her, Serenity smiled and continued down the row of books. Duke followed her silently, but she didn't care, she was absorbed in the books, so many to see. "This is incredible." She whispered as she placed her hand on a rather worn out looking book, "The ancient history of Japan."

"Ah yes, that one is one of my favorites." Duke said smiling. Serenity nodded and went around to the other bookshelf, Duke headed to another to look. Serenity sighed and scanned the spines, "so many." She whispered. "I wonder if he has read them all." Serenity stopped in front of one book, she pulled it out and looked through it. It was about the Samurai and the Shinsengumi; she walked over to the love seat and took a seat closest to the fire. The words seemed to come off the pages and seep into her mind, she soaked in the knowledge, there was a story about one Shinsengumi who pretended to love a woman who was the daughter of a Samurai, the Samurai was of significance, he had been the one who threatened the government the most. A natural born man slayer, so they said. She read that the daughter of the Samurai, her name was Mei; she had truly fallen for the Shinsengumi man who was just using her. He led her on, and strung her into a trap to catch her father, without knowing it she followed because she was in love with him. They didn't catch her father; in fact he had figured it out thanks to his daughter talking about some man she liked.

He told his daughter that the man had been using her, Mei's heart shattered as she heard the truth, she looked at the Shinsengumi, his eyes were cold and hard, he glared at her father with hatred she hadn't seen there before. She started to cry, feeling betrayed and unwanted she ran off leaving her Father and the Shinsengumi behind. No one found her afterwards, but some people say that they can hear her crying when they stand in that exact spot in Kyoto at night.

Serenity stared at the book, tears had made their way to her eyes, but she blinked them back and cleared her throat. _'Poor girl, she suffered because she loved…Sounds familiar.'_ Serenity sighed and closed the book, she glanced over at Duke who was sitting in an armchair reading. Serenity placed the book on the other cushion next to her and stood up to "find" another book. Truthfully she wanted to leave the house and go home, but she didn't want to seem rude. Serenity sighed, and Duke looked up, "What's wrong?" he asked getting to his feet.

"I… I would like to go home now." She forced a smile, "I am kind of tired and could use a good rest." She hoped it was convincing enough. Duke studied her for a moment and then smiled, "sure I will drive you home." Duke said as he pulled his keys from his pocket. Serenity nodded, she knew that she couldn't talk him out of driving her, she decided she could live with it and ride home with him. No big deal.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Actually the entire ride they were silent, when Duke finally pulled up to her apartment complex her grabbed her hand before she could get out of the car. "Hey Serenity, we are dating now.. remember." Serenity nodded, "So, wanna go out sometime this weekend?" he shrugged. Serenity sighed, "I'll see what I can do, I will give you a call." She pulled her wrist from him and waved goodbye before going to her apartment. Once she entered she leaned against the closed door and closed her eyes, she placed a hand on her face. Then slowly she slid down to the ground, where she stayed.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

When morning dawned Serenity was far from ready to wake up, but her phone started to ring off the hook. She rubbed her face and stood up, then she walked over to the blue phone and touched it, she looked at the color and smiled lightly. She finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Wheeler."

It had been a while since he had used that name on her. Serenity rolled her eyes, "What?"

"Can you make it for a conference?" Seto sounded calm and reassured, Serenity snorted indignantly into the phone. "What?" it was his turn to ask that. "You, you… are just so… so selfish." Serenity chuckled darkly. "I cannot not believe your even asking me that! After all you have done." She whispered the last part.

"…..I am not sure what you mean." He said slowly as if approaching a predator.

"Oh? You don't know? Well then all those tears I shed were worthless weren't they?" Serenity shook her head.

"………" he was silent and then she heard him take in a sharp breath, "That was a long time ago Wheeler." He said sternly. Serenity gripped the phone and looked around in the angry way that people do sometimes. "I can't believe you.. and you expect me to do you a favor. Why don't you just go jump in a freezing cold lake, maybe it will make you remember." There was more silence and then in a low voice Seto said; "I didn't force you to take the job."

"Yeah, and I wish I never had!" Serenity snarled, "This conversation is over." She slammed the phone and gripped her hands into fists, her nails dug into her palms. _'That JERK! How dare he… how could he?!'_ Serenity kicked the couch and fumed, she stomped around the house like a wild beast on fire. "Stupid jerk!" she snarled more. "I hate him! ARG!! What were you thinking even helping him huh?! How could you even think that it would be okay to help him?!" she sat down hard in one of her chairs and gripped the couch arm trying to calm herself. Serenity hadn't felt this out of control of her emotions in a long time, she took a deep breath and then released it. "I gotta relax" she whispered and sat back. Then she looked up at the ceiling and remembered that today was a work day. "ACK!" she threw herself from the chair and charged to her room, even if she was angry she would use it to get herself ready.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Since that phone call the other day Seto had been rather thrown off, he couldn't remember what Serenity had meant and it was driving him crazy. He placed his hands under his chin in a thoughtful manner and stared hard at the computer screen, _'What had she meant?'_ he sighed and gripped his hands tighter, then he checked his mug for coffee, but it was empty. Seto stood and strode from the room, he walked quickly down all five sets of stairs and then into the kitchen, his younger brother sat there reading and sitting chocolate milk. Seto paused, he poured himself coffee, he added cream and sugar and then looked at his brother.

"What are you reading?" he asked walking over and looking over his younger brothers shoulder. Mokuba, his little brother glanced up at him and shrugged, "just a novel." He replied and sipped his milk again.

"Oh." Seto straightened and left the room, he was still contemplating what she had said to him when he got back to his desk. "What did she mean." He whispered and then started to type rapidly on his keyboard. He heard the thunder of footsteps as his brother left with a few friends, Seto snorted, he didn't like those kids. But he was free to blare his music now. Seto stood and walked over to his stereo, he put a CD in and turned the volume up loud, then he sat back down as the music played. Hard Rock was what he liked to hear and it helped him concentrate, nothing else had done the trick until he had found this music. He loved it for that, it gave him an adrenaline rush and it made him work harder than he ever had before.

Bobbing his head and working on a design Seto began to forget what Serenity had said, and that made him feel better already.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

What seemed like hours turned into a day and Seto still hadn't slept, his music still blared from the speakers and pumped him with energy, not to mention the coffee maker he brought up and placed on his desk, he also brought the coffee and a few water bottles. That's how he worked, when he did it he worked hard and never stopped until he was satisfied with what he had done. He smirked and typed faster, then clicked a button and toggled the image. "Looks good." He muttered and clicked another button getting a brush.

Mokuba peeked into the room and watched his brother work, _'It's amazing to me what he can do! I hope that someday I can be that dedicated to my work, even if I don't act like I care. I really do love my brother…he has been my hero for a long time.'_ He smiled and closed the door leaving his brother to his business.

Seto hadn't even noticed that the door had been opened, that's how hard he was concentrating, he glanced up at the screen and then clicked something else before typing and then clicking more.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Serenity had just gotten off of work when she got a call from Mai, Mai had wanted her to come over, so Serenity agreed and was now on her way to Mai's. She stopped outside the big house, of course it had been larger when Joey had been around, but Mai couldn't manage a mansion, so she settled for a two level house with a basement.

Serenity grinned and jogged up the stairs before knocking on the door, the door flew open and revealed Mai, she was still as beautiful as Serenity remembered her being. "Serenity!!" She squealed and hugged her close. "I have missed you kiddo!"

"Mai.." Serenity said hugging her back, "I missed you too."

"Well come on in!" Mai ushered her in and Serenity stepped in, she took off her shoes and put on her special pair of slippers Mai had bought her when she had started to show up at the house at random times, now Serenity only came when summoned, though she wished she could come more often.

"How have you been?" Mai asked as she walked away from the entrance, Serenity followed her and smiled as she looked around at the pictures and little collectible items. "I have been very good." It was mostly true, "What about you and Isis?" she asked as she stepped into the kitchen. Mai smiled and shrugged, "We are doing just fine."

Serenity looked around again and then asked; "Where is Isis?"

"Oh she went out with some friends earlier, she should be back later." Mai put two tea bags into two rather large mugs and put water on to boil. "Life been alright?" Mai asked brushing a stray blonde hair from her face. Serenity nodded, "Yeah…."

Mai raised two brows and placed a hand on her hip, "So what's all this business about you and Kaiba?" she asked. Serenity groaned, "I wasn't actually dating him… he asked me to be his fake girlfriend as a show…"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Mai said stopping her by putting up a hand, "Start from the beginning please."

They both took seats and Serenity explained what had happened, leaving out certain parts like Duke and Tristan. At the end Mai nodded and then looked at her, "And did he ever tell you why the paparazzi thinks you're his girlfriend?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Well…. No actually." Serenity clenched her hands into fists letting her nails bite into her palm, "He conveniently skipped that part." She said bitterly. Mai nodded, "Seems like a stunt Kaiba would pull. Well, if you ask me I wouldn't bother with him, but that's just me. I don't know why you felt like you _**had **_to help him, whatever the reason, please don't make any choices you will seriously regret." Serenity's sister in law reached over and took her hands pulling her fingers from the fists, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Too late," Serenity muttered.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**A/N:** History lesson 101, Shinsengumi- They were something like Samurai only they were sent by the Government to hunt down the samurai and kill them all off. Pretty much bad guys! lol. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
